The Silver Shadow
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: Megyn Locke is the daughter of a wealthy hotel owner and fashion designer. Having been raised in the lap of muggle luxury, Megyn believed she was on top of the world, then she discovered she was a witch, and her world was turned completely upside down. Now a social outcast, Megyn and her friends are constantly living in the shadow of others...which is not necessarily a bad thing.
1. Prologue

Tang Ri Shan

The Silver Shadow

(A Harry Potter Fanficiton)

 **Prologue**

The hooded man narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the simple, two-story house that stood before him. It looked…ordinary.

"You are _certain_ that they are here, Natasha?" The hooded man turned to address the attractive young woman with long dark hair that stood beside him. "If you have dragged me all the way out here on an incorrect assumption, I assure you, it will be _you_ who pays for the time wasted"

The woman did not meet his gaze, but she nodded firmly. "I am certain, my lord. My information comes from a completely reliable source. Your prey, lies within" She gestured to the house before them.

"It had better, for _your_ sake" The hooded man growled and strode forward, up to the gate in the low stone wall. He paused as the gate suddenly swung open of its own accord, but thought little of it and strode through, twitching a little as a chill suddenly went through him. A simple breeze, no doubt.

"Master!" The hooded man paused again as the wizards began to shout, their voices strangely muffled. He turned.

The masked wizards appeared to be standing in the gateway, but as the man watched, they shouted and seemed to pound at the air in front of them, as though they were hitting a wall.

"Wh…what is happening?" The man turned to see Natasha gaping at the scene with a look of shock on her face.

"Clever. Very clever" The man felt a smile flit across his lips as he realized that the chill he had felt was due to walking through a magical barrier that was now keeping out his allies. "Wait there!" He ordered, and his allies fell silent. "He knows we are here. This will not take long!"

"Shall I come with you, my lord?" Natasha asked, making the man pause. "If your prey is expecting you, then perhaps you would be wise to bring reinforcements."

"You think I cannot handle him?" The woman flinched as the man turned to look at her.

"N-no my lord, of course not! You are _far_ more powerful than him!" She stammered. "It's just…" The woman paused before suddenly blurting out. "…that I went through so much to track him down for you! The sacrifices I made…all for you! I deserve to be by your side when you take that filthy blood traitor down!"

The hooded man seemed to study Natasha for a moment, then he nodded.

"Very well" He said before turning back to the house. As he swept up the path, Natasha striding along in his wake, sconces suddenly burst into flames, lighting their progress. The man's smile grew wider. Clearly his prey was expecting him.

As if to further confirm this, as he reached for the door, it swung open on its own accord, revealing a dark hallway beyond. The man stepped over the threshold, feeling another chill as he passed through another barrier of sorts. As soon as he was clear, the door slammed shut behind him.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" A loud voice rang from down the hallway, causing the man to scowl. "HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP ME WAITING?! At the end of the hall, a silver-colored light could be seen through an archway.

"Wait here. Make certain he does not escape" Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, said to Natasha. Not waiting for her answer, he proceeded down the hallway towards the light, the floorboards creaking under him. There was no need to be quiet, clearly his prey had arranged for this.

Reaching the opening, Voldemort stepped through the find himself in a modest sitting room, with a couch, a table, two fat armchairs, and a fire crackling merrily in the grate. The light which had drawn him here came, not from the fire, but from a large dragon made of silvery light that hovered over one of the fat armchairs, upon which a man was sitting. As Voldemort came in, the dragon turned to look at him, and the man rose and gazed at him.

"I have to say, Riddle. You disappoint me. I was starting to think you would never find me" The man spoke in a deep, firm voice that seemed to command respect.

"You mock me, Cyrus Mooraloche? Even as you are about to die?" Voldemort snapped.

Cyrus Mooraloche held Voldemort's gaze without flinching. His steel-grey eyes were as cold as ice, showing no fear. His snowy-blonde hair seemed to glow in the light from the dragon that hung in the air above him. His expression was calm, his smile almost triumphant. "Unlike you, Riddle, I do not fear death"

"Then you really _are_ a fool" Voldemort said, his own voice tight with sudden fury. He was used to wizards and witches cowering before him. To have this pure-blooded wizard stand straight and defy him like this was…strangely unnerving.

"And you, Tom Riddle, really _are_ still blind to the truth, and to the reason why you were called here." Cyrus's smile widened slightly, and his tone made Voldemort pause. Cyrus knew something. Something Voldemort himself did not know. That was the only reason why he was so calm. "Still, you played your part well, and for that, I thank you" He said, giving Tom a small bow.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort spat, but a sudden creak behind him made him pause. He turned to see Natasha standing behind him, her head down.

"Natasha, what is the meaning of this?" Voldemort exclaimed.

Natasha slowly raised her head, and Voldemort gave a sharp intake of breath. The woman's honey-colored eyes were glassy, her expression unfocused. Clear signs that she was under the influence of the Imperius Curse.

"To defeat an enemy, one must think as he does" Cyrus's voice made Voldemort look back around to see that Cyrus had raised his own wand, and was pointing it at him as well. "I must remember to thank Barty Crouch Sr for authorizing usage of the Unforgivable curses."

Voldemort stood there, staring at the wizard who had seemingly mastered his tactics, and turned them against him. For a few moments, there was no sound except stunned silence, then a small smile crept across Voldemort's face.

"Well played, Cyrus Mooraloche. You have uncovered the spy that I have set amongst your Order and have turned her into your personal puppet to lure me into what I now see is a trap. Your foolishness is matched only by your boldness"

Cyrus gave a small chuckle. Above him, the silvery dragon tilted its head to one side. "If that is what you make of what has happened tonight Tom, then _you_ are the fool. Do you not realize that the only reason you discovered me tonight was because I allowed it to happen? Can you not conceive that every step you have taken these last few weeks is on a path that _I_ laid down for you? A path that ends here, at the end of _our_ wands" As Cyrus finished speaking, Natasha stepped fully into the room and raised her arm, her wand pointed directly at Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort snorted, turning back to Cyrus. "You actually think that you can kill me? Even with my spy under your control, you overestimate your chances"

"And you underestimate your reach, Tom" Cyrus countered, his voice calm as if he were merely discussing the weather. "Do you actually expect to succeed where so many others have failed? Raczidian failed. Gormlaith Gaunt failed. Even Grindelwald failed. What makes you think you are any different from them?"

"I _will_ succeed!" Voldemort growled. "I have pushed the boundaries of Magic father than they have ever pushed before!"

"So I've noticed" Cyrus said, and his smile faded a little as he slowly looked Voldemort up and down. By the time their eyes met again, there was pity in his gaze. "Such a shame." He shook his head slowly. "Such potential, such magnetism, all wasted When this war is over, you will be nothing, and your name will eventually be forgotten."

"When this war is over, I will be known as the Greatest Sorcerer in the world!" Voldemort shouted. Cyrus's calmness was starting to unnerve him.

"You will not succeed" Cyrus said. "The more you tighten your grip on the world, the more forces will slip through your fingers, to turn on you at the proper moment. Even fate now conspires against you, or so I have been told"

Voldemort actually took a step back at this, and Cyrus's smile grew even wider. "Oh yes, Tom. I know everything. I know your downfall is destined. It is just a question of where, and when. Personally, I would prefer it be here, and now"

A sudden flash drew everyone's attention to a nearby window. Voldemort could just make out his death eaters, who were hurling spells at the barrier around the garden.

"Your minions are wasting their time" Cyrus snorted, drawing Voldemort's attention back to him, causing him to miss the small smile that had appeared on Natasha's face. "They cannot help you. That barrier around the perimeter will keep them out, just as the barrier around this house will keep you in."

"What?" Voldemort blinked.

"As you yourself have said Tom, you are trapped, like a rodent in the grasp of a rattlesnake" Cyrus explained. "As long as I live, your allies will not be able to enter, unless I allow it, and now you will not be able to leave. You have nowhere left to hide." Cyrus's gaze seemed to harden as he spoke. "You face us alone, and now it is you, who is both outnumbered, and outmatched"

Voldemort scowled, his gaze flickering from the defiant wizard in front of him to the imperiused witch behind him and he raised his own wand. He was the most powerful wizard in existence. He could defeat these two easily, powerful though they were. If he could defeat Cyrus Mooraloche, his hold over Natasha would break. And yet, even now he found himself hesitating. Mooraloche blood was some of the purest wizard blood there was. Even now, though this man had caused him nothing but trouble for years, part of him did not want to see it spilled.

"You know so much, than you must know of my goal, to conquer death" Voldemort hissed. "I have done so. I cannot die. I cannot be killed. You delude yourself by thinking otherwise. But even now it is not too late. You are among the most powerful of those who have defied me. I doubt even Dumbledore himself could match you"

Voldemort saw Cyrus's lip curl, the silvery dragon above them snapped its jaws angrily, and he smiled. Clearly the rumors he had heard earlier were true then. "Dumbledore cares nothing for you. You know this now. Join me, and you will be rewarded beyond all others. Join me, and we will rebuild this world together. The blood of legends is in your veins. Join me, and you will become a legend yourself"

"Join you?" Voldemort's gaze darted to Natasha as she spoke up, her voice remarkably clear despite her blank stare, and for a moment her glassy eyes seemed to clear "Never"

"Never" Cyrus repeated, his voice now emotionless and cold.

Then…they attacked.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **As promised, I have been re-writing the Locksmyth...oops...I mean the Silver Shadow, and here is the new prologue. It may seem darker than before, but it actually isn't. Look carefully and you'll see what I mean. As for why I renamed my story, that should become more clear as more chapters are released. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get new updates out, but I'm working on it, so bear with me.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. AN:

Hello everyone!

Yes, I'm still here! Thanks for checking!

I've been doing A LOT of plotting regarding this story, which is why I'm posting this update. I've decided to re-write the previous chapter of this story, as my new plotline requires that my character not be mute. For those of you who were expecting a mute Megyn, I apologize, but I think this new plotline will open up new possibilities that will be easier for me to incorporate.

With that in mind, stay tuned! Hopefully the new chapter(s) will be out soon!

Until next time!


End file.
